Indebted
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: I was 6, and I saw her. Haruno Sakura. AU. Sasuke's POV.


I was 6, and I saw her.

Haruno Sakura.

* * *

Sakura sat beside the pond, looking at the fishes.

I was curious about her, I just sat far behind her, staring at her back view.

Her hair was beautiful, and her eyes are green.

She squatted there, and suddenly she was leaning onto the pond.

She was falling inside.

Running to her, I caught her small hands, and who would expected me to fall inside too.

Luckily the pond wasn't deep, I could still stand and breathe.

She wasn't having difficulty doing that, and I held her up a little.

Her hair was wet, and it was covering part of her face.

I swept it away, and I saw her face, straight.

Her surprised look immediately broke into a bright grin,

"I'm Haruno Sakura! Let's be friends!"

I stared at her with disbelief.

What kind of meeting was this?

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," I mumbled softly.

"Thank you, Sasuke!"

I remembered her bright smile.

It had been a few days after that incident,

And I hadn't saw her.

* * *

Walking on the streets, I saw her again.

I didn't know why, but I felt happy.

She was on the swing, looking at the floor.

"Sakura...!" I quickly ran there, and she saw me.

I saw her bright smile,

She got off the swing quickly and ran to me.

"I forgot to get your address and all...!" She pouted.

I stared at her for a little moment, "For?"

"We could write letters to each other!" She smiled.

The path that led us to best friends were opened.

Best friends...?

* * *

"Elementary school is fun!" She chirped cheerfully as she sat on the bench,

I sat beside her, and I handed her the drink which she bought a moment ago.

I looked at the sky, it was painted in orange,

Pretty, and beautiful.

"Sa-su-ke!" She suddenly turned to face me,

"What?" I sighed, and faced her too,

She pulled my hand to the front, and stuffed a tiny blue rectangular toy into my hand.

I stared at it weirdly, "What's that?"

"It's a key chain! It's blue in color, and it's a shape of letter! See this? This is supposed to be where we seal the letters!"

She pointed at the heart shape, and I sighed.

"What is it for?"

"Hang it on your phone, or wallet!"

I frowned slightly, "It's weird-"

"I've one also! It's pink in color!" She waved her wallet, and I saw it.

"You win," I grumbled softly.

"I love you, Sasuke!" She hugged me.

I wanted to ask,

What kind of love was it.

* * *

_My parents died._

_My brother was adopted to Italy._

_Sakura's family took me in._

_I'm indebted to her parents._

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke~~~" She smiled and ran towards me,

Her hair was longer now, and it reached her waist.

Her green eyes grew bigger, and she's prettier already.

She hugged my left arm suddenly, and I stared at her,

"I'm feeling excited! It's our first day in the high school~! I wonder what kind of people we'll see!"

I stared at her, "You said you wanted to get a boyfriend at high school isn't it?"

She remained silence for a little while, "I did? So what?"

She smiled after that, which made me sighed.

"Then you should stop hugging me and all that," I pushed her hands away, and I knew she looked hurt.

"Then you can be my boyfriend!" She pouted.

I stared at her, did she even know what was she talking about?

"No-way."

She frowned, "Why? Sasuke-"

"Your brother complex is getting worse," I sighed and walked into the school,

_There's a reason, Sakura._

_

* * *

_

I stared at the girl who was bowing at me, her arms stretched out, with a pink letter in her hands.

"Sasuke-kun! Please accept-"

"Sasuke-kun is mine!" Suddenly someone hugged me from behind, and I quickly turned to see Sakura.

The girl in front of us looked... Murderous suddenly.

"S-Sakura, don't play." I sighed and I pushed her away lightly.

"I'm-not-playing! Sasuke is my boyfriend!-"

"I said no." I stared at her.

She frowned, and folded her arms.

"I'm pretty sure you won't accept-"

I took the letter, and pulled the girl, hugging her lightly.

I could see Sakura's eyes widened, and her frown became worse.

"She's my girlfriend now, Sakura."

Sakura couldn't be with someone that is without a family.

That was what her parents said to me.

"_Stay away from Sakura,"_

I can remember.

She lowered her head,

And I stared at her.

Was she going to be angry?

I felt a hard pain on my feet, and I saw her stepping on it hardly.

"Sasuke, you're an idiot. I hate you...!" She looked up and glared at me.

She was crying.

Turning, she ran away, and the urge to chase after was getting worse.

"_Stay away from Sakura,"_

"_You're not fit to be with her."_

I stopped.

She'll find a great boyfriend that loves her.

Not me.

"Sasuke-kun,"

I quickly let go of the girl, and she frowned.

"What's wrong? We're dat-"

"Let's just count that we've dated. Even if that's so, we've dated for 1 minute already. And so, let's break up."

I stared straight into her eyes, and I felt I was cruel.

But well, I didn't want to waste her time.

* * *

I turned the doorknob lightly, and I heard footsteps behind.

Sakura was there, walking to my, no. Her house.

"Sakura-"

She stopped her steps and glared at me.

"Why are you calling my name for? You're not my boyfriend," She pouted and stormed inside the house.

I stood there, and sighed.

"You'll understand someday...?"

* * *

It was no longer than 3 weeks until I found out that she was attached.

Pretty good uh...?

The guy, named Sai uh?

Paled face, dark hair.

I stared at the sky with annoyance,

Why couldn't the sky be cloudy.

"Sakura-chan has a boyfriend already right?"

I turned, and stared at the blonde.

"No chances for you already."

He glared at me,

"I thought she loves yo-"

Now it was my turn to glare at him, yet he still continued.

"Sai looks like you. Don't you think so?"

Sai.

Looks like me?

"What do you mean?"

"He's pale like you, he has dark hair just like you, and he doesn't talks much and had a cold face JUST LIKE YOU."

I leaned onto the chair with irritant,

Like me, like me, LIKE me.

"What?"

"You heard me, and you understand."

_I don't, Naruto._

_

* * *

_

I stared at the cake in front of me.

This-was-too-absurd.

She brought him home to celebrate the their 3rd month.

I actually silently cursed their relationship.

Uchiha Sasuke, what's wrong with you?

Sakura cut the cake, and I saw her taking a big slice of cake out.

So she knew how to respect her 'elders'?

The plate was nearing me, and it went right... beside me.

"Thanks," Sai took the plate, I stared at Sakura with disbelief.

Sakura stared at me,

"So do you want to eat?"

"It's poisoned and disgusting." I grunted in annoyance, really.

Sakura frowned, "I don't intend to let you eat too," and she just covered the cake,

She turned to face Sai, and her face immediately got that sweet smile again.

"Clown," I grumbled.

She glared at me, "Uchiha Sasuke! E-n-o-u-g-h!"

"Che, be careful that you might choke on the cake," I stood up and walked upstairs.

Ridiculous.

Sai was just close to her parents.

And that's it.

* * *

"Sasuke. Tell me that you didn't said all that."

I stared at the phone I was holding through the mirror,

"Naruto. Don't make me-"

"You're dead!"

I felt like crushing the phone,

"Can you get to the point?"

"You love Sakura!"

"I-shall-curse-you-"

"Don't bother." Naruto sighed,

I looked at the door,

Sakura.

I've fallen for her?

I'm indebted to her parents.

Her parents said...

I'm not fit to be her boyfriend...?

"You're fit to,"

I suddenly heard, and I nearly dropped the phone.

"W-What?"

"I said, you're fit to be Sakura's boyfriend, SASUKE!"

"You don't need to raise your volume." I sighed.

What should I do?

"Get her back from that Sai!"

_Get her...?_

_I can't,_

_

* * *

_

"... Stop crying, idiot." I stared at her.

Sakura had used up 12 boxes of tissue papers, and she was still thinking of finishing up another box.

"Limited resources my dear," I sighed, and she glared at me.

"I broke up with him and so, SHOW SOME CARE AND LOVE!" She started to cry again,

I looked at her,

"Sakura."

She threw another used tissue into the bin, "What?"

"Do you love Sai?"

"No! But he looks like yo..."

She suddenly bit her bottom lip, as if she had said something wrong.

"... Sakura,"

I stared at her, and I sighed.

Who care for the debt already.

I can repay them, by loving their daughter.

She pouted, and glared at me.

"W-h-a-t?"

I cupped her cheeks, and I could saw her blushing.

"Sasuke...?"

Closing my eyes, I closed the distance between our lips.

* * *

"YOU AND SASUKE?!"

Sakura covered her ears, "What's wrong with that?!"

Ino frowned, "Suspicious."

"Why." She frowned,

Sasuke won't be like those people out there, loving her because of her money.

Sai wasn't that kind of people, but they still ended up...

Whatever.

"Aren't he indebted to your parents?"

"To me too!" She frowned.

"More towards the parents isn't it? If your parents suddenly said that it's alright, and let him go, would him still kiss you and love you like yesterday?"

She leaned back onto the comfy couch.

"... I don't know..."

* * *

"I'm happy for you!" Naruto slapped me on the back, HARD.

I glared at him, "What?! You don't look like you're happy!"

"Whatever!" Naruto grinned.

I sighed, "Naruto, sorry."

He frowned, "No need to....! You've my support!"

* * *

Sakura removed her shoes, and walked into the house.

"Sasuke...?~"

No response.

He wasn't back.

Her phone rang, and she answered it.

"Hello? Haruno Sakura here!"

She leaned onto the wall,

"Sai? What's wrong?"

* * *

"There's some saying that Sakura still loves Sai...!"

Naruto glared at the rumors-spreader,

"Don't you talk craps!"

I pushed Naruto's head lightly, "Take it lightly."

"They're insulting Sakura-chan!"

Right.

They're insulting her.

"SHUT UP!" I turned,

And I could see Naruto's stunned face.

"S-S-Sasuke...?"

I turned, and I guessed my face was an unpleasant one.

"T-T-Take it lightly!"

* * *

I opened the door grumpily,

_"There's some saying that Sakura still loves Sai...!"_

Maybe it's true.

Maybe Sai wasn't a substitute of me,

But I'm a substitute of him?

Wait, Uchiha Sasuke.

Trust Sakura!

* * *

I walked into the house, and I heard cryings.

"Sakura? Sakura...!"

I ran up the stairs, and I saw her sitting on the floor,

Crying.

I squatted in front of her,

"Sakura? What's wrong...?"

"Sasuke... Sorry, I'm sorry..." She leaned forward and hugged me tightly,

And her phone slipped, and fell onto the ground.

I saw what it showed.

Last conversation with : Sai,

They... Patched?

What about me?

…

There was no space for me at all,

I'm just a substitute.

"I'm selfish, Sasuke, I'm sorry..."

_Sakura,_

_I don't need your sorry._

_I..._

_Don't need it._

_

* * *

_

I looked at the clock, it was 4am.

Shifting my vision onto the big bag,

I carried it up.

As I walked to the door, I saw the photo on the table.

A photo of me and Sakura.

My hand pressed onto it, making it to face the table.

I'm sorry,

Sakura.

I couldn't protect you anymore.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a startle, and looked around.

"Sasuke?..."

"_If your parents suddenly said that it's alright, and let him go, would him still kiss you and love you like yesterday?"_

"Don't tell me that he left. N-No," She ran into Sasuke's room, and saw the closet empty.

Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Sasuke... Why did you leave when I needed you the most." She mumbled softly, she bit her back her tears.

At yesterday 5p.m, Sakura's parents passed away in an accident.

"I knew I'm selfish to keep you, I knew you'll left."

She knelt onto the ground, and cried.

"Come back, Sasuke."

* * *

_She has got Sai now._

"Idiot...! Why are you here?!" Naruto stared at me with disbelief.

"Sakura, she loves Sai. Totally." I mumbled softly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"So what are you going to do." Naruto sighed.

I showed him my bag,

"I'm leaving here."

"W-Where?!"

I shrugged, "Other places, like... Italy."

"THAT FAR?"

I drank the tea slowly,

"So Naruto, do you want to come over? You always wanted to live there isn't it."

I could see Naruto's sad face was slowly replaced by a happy one.

"YOU'RE A TRUE BUDDY!" He grinned brightly,

I wouldn't be able to see her anymore.

It's alright,

She wouldn't need a substitute for Sai anymore.

* * *

I stared at the clock,

"Naruto...! It's time, be quick!"

He dragged his big luggage bag along, and grinned.

"Alright...!"

My brother lived there, and he sent me a message a couple of days ago,

Saying that he bought a villa or something.

Whatever it is,

Naruto and I are living there for sure.

* * *

"Cool...! Sasuke, this-"

I immediately covered Naruto's mouth, and sighed.

"He said the rooms are upstairs."

As I walked up,

I guessed,

My life will be like this.

Study, work, study, work.

Without Sakura.

I'm, trying to forget her.

There's a saying;

When you try to forget someone, you better pray you'll succeed.

Because when you failed,

You'll miss that person more.

I failed.

And I'm missing her more.

* * *

At 16 years old,

I left Sakura.

And at 20 years old,

She came to find me.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sakura.

She cut her long hair.

"S-S-Sakura-chan, what do you want?" He forced a smile out.

"Sasuke. He's inside isn't it?"

Naruto nearly coughed, but he bit his bottom lip.

"No! He's not here! Why will he be here?"

"Then why did you get this house from. This house belongs to Itachi-san."

Naruto played with his fingers,

The Sakura 4 years ago wouldn't be that fierce.

"Well, this house belongs to him, but I'm his brother best friend isn't it?"

Sakura stared at him.

"Naruto... Don't lie to me already!-"

"What do you want with him, after you've already got Sai...?!"

Naruto sighed.

Sakura looked at him, "What...?"

Naruto covered his forehead, "Sakura, stop torturing him. You're making him going crazy if you found him."

Sakura stared at Naruto, shaking her head.

"Naruto, listen to me, I-"

"Sakura, I couldn't help you already. I wish all the best for you."

* * *

Sakura stepped onto the snow-coated ground, and held the umbrella tightly.

She looked at her key chain.

"Sasuke..."

She mumbled softly.

I pulled the hood of my winter jacket to cover myself lightly,

It was freezing, and hell I don't want to die from that.

I took his phone out, and I stared at the blue key chain.

I wondered how was she.

Sakura.

Walking, I saw a girl holding a pink umbrella walking in the opposite direction of me.

The umbrella was covering her face, and I couldn't really see her clearly.

Something told me that it was Sakura, but I chose to ignore it.

Sakura couldn't be here.

* * *

"Naruto, I bought some warm and hot soup back."

"Did you see her?"

"Who?" I stared at him weirdly.

Naruto took the soup and rested it on the table.

"Sakura."

I immediately was reminded about the pink umbrella,

"Sakura..?"

She came... to find me.

But I didn't went to chase after her.

I'm scared...

Of hearing something I wouldn't want.

* * *

At 26 years old,

I still couldn't forget her.

I'm... retarded uh?

Even Naruto had got himself a -soon-to-be-wife already.

* * *

"Sasuke...! We need to return to Japan for a little while! Like, for weeks."

"What for?" I looked up,

He shrugged,

"Our shop at Japan has some problems,"

I frowned, "When?"

"Right now!"

I should have refused.

I should have.

* * *

I looked at the shop which Naruto and I had opened in Japan.

I checked the products, and Naruto was talking on phone.

With who?

Of course, the shy girl over there at Italy.

"Naruto," I sighed as I wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"What?" He stared at me.

I shrugged, "Do you want to grab a bite? I'm hungry."

He grinned,

Damn, Uchiha Sasuke.

Why were you hungry.

* * *

I walked on the familiar yet distant street.

Naruto was having the same feeling I have now, I guessed.

We stopped at a roadside stall, and bought some snacks.

Leaning on the wall, I saw leaves flying around.

"Eh, Naruto. How long has it been, since we've left Japan?"

"10 years ago."

I nearly choked on my food.

10 years?!

"T-Ten years? That long? I never-..."

I stopped.

When I saw the person at the shop which was located at the opposite of us,

Sakura.

"Sakura..." I stuttered.

Naruto looked over there, and he was sort of stunned.

She was...

Trying on the wedding dress.

Naruto stormed there, and I quickly chase after him.

"N-Naruto!"

* * *

Sakura's smile faded when she saw us.

"S-Sasuke, Naruto."

We could see clearly who was beside her.

Sai.

"You're getting married?" I never knew I had the courage to ask.

Sakura forced a smile out, "Yea. This Sunday. Although Sai has prepared for everything, but I still wanted to try on the wedding dress again."

Naruto gave some unknown language of grumble, and I quickly elbowed him.

"I-I see," I forced a smile out... too.

"Sasuke, since you're like a brother to me... Do you want to attend the ceremony?"

I could see Naruto wanting to shout, and I quickly covered his mouth.

"S-Sure! This sunday, means 2 days later right? Sure!"

Idiot me.

Retarded me.

Why did I accept?

"Here," She took a card out and stuffed it into my hand.

_"Be on time."_

* * *

"SASUKE!!!!"

"I know!" I covered my ears, and stared at him.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ATTENDING HER WEDDING?!"

"Stop shouting!"

"Alright..." Naruto sighed.

I closed my eyes,

"It's alright, Naruto."

"Yea, my ass."

"..."

* * *

I saw them wearing the rings, and I sighed.

Sakura did not look at me... at all.

I entered the make-up room, they had a wedding party after that.

I was with Sakura,

Alone.

"Sasuke, can I ask you something?" She smiled as she applied her lipstick softly.

I closed my eyes, "What is it?"

"Did you pretend to love me... Just because you're indebted to my parents?"

"What?"

"Why did you left after my parents passed away!?" She suddenly shouted,

I stared at her.

"Because you had patched things up with Sai already...!"

"I didn't! He called me to inform me about their deaths...!"

"Then why did you apologize?" I sighed in annoyance,

She threw the lipstick down,

"I thought I was selfish to keep you indebted to me forever...!"

"Then..." I felt that I was speechless.

What...?

Sakura stared at me, her tears falling out.

"I'm sorry...." I cupped her cheeks.

"What are you trying to do? You want me to run-"

"I'll give you two my blessings." I looked at her.

I... regretted on going to Italy... without making sure things.

I, actually failed to trust Sakura.

_"Sasuke, I don't get you."_

* * *

For some reasons, I was pulled up to the stage, to give my speech of blessing.

I could see Naruto's worried face, and I smiled to get it away.

"At the age of 6, I met Sakura. In a very weird way, you remember, Sakura?" I stared at her,

And I saw her smiling.

"And... I'm lucky to have her family, to take me in when my parents passed away."

Mentioning about that, I could see her smile fading.

It was because of that, it made me feel indebted.

"Sai, started to date with her at the age of 16."

Sakura had a sweet smile, I shall remember that.

"When they broke up, I saw her crying like mad, and..." I suddenly turned speechless.

What should I say?

I kissed her?

Hell no.

Naruto shook his head lightly,

"And I could see that she loved Sai deeply."

Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Although after that, we had some misunderstandings and I left her, Sakura. I need to tell you this."

Sakura stared at me, and I smiled slightly.

"Haruno Sakura, it had been 20 years. I've loved you for 20 years."

Naruto widened his eyes, and I could see the stunned look on Sakura.

"As a... sister."

She knew the last 3 words were fake.

She cried.

I walked down the stage, and I ran out of the place.

It was alright.

Sai will treat her well.

It's.... alright.

* * *

"Sasuke...!"

I turned, and Naruto was completely stunned.

"S-Sasuke, you are crying."

"Naruto, Sakura... She'll be happy." I felt myself needing the wall to be the support for me to stand.

"She'll, Sasuke. She'll," Naruto sighed,

Why are we still lying?

I stared at the blue key chain,

"Naruto, she'll be happy."

I covered my face, and I could hear some faint cryings of Naruto.

"Why are you crying? Idiot-"

"Sasuke, you're my buddy. I've seen how much, and how deep you've loved Sakura."

I could feel more tears rolling down,

"Naruto, she's married to Sai already."

* * *

Sakura couldn't stop crying, and when Sai left her to the toilet,

She stared at the phone, and looked at the key chain.

"Sasuke, I've loved you for 20 years, and I'm still counting."

* * *

I'm 26, and I finally see her again.

But she's married to another guy already.

* * *

Owari.

Reviews are welcomed, and deeply appreciated.


End file.
